


5 Things About Daniel Jackson

by Holdt



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/pseuds/Holdt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Answer to Stargateland '5 Things' Challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Things About Daniel Jackson

5 Things About Daniel Jackson

1) A lot of people assume that Daniel's first language was Arabic, Dutch or French. They're wrong on all accounts - Daniel's first language, and the one he speaks the loudest, is love.

2) Daniel is quite possibly the angriest man Samantha Carter has ever met. They hit it off immediately.

3) It isn't being wrong about ascension that keeps Daniel up nights - it's the possibility that he might just be right.

4) Daniel knows the only thing worse than pretending to know more than you do, is telling _all_ that you know. Sometimes amnesia is the best excuse you can give.

5) Daniel's never seen the Game room in Atlantis, where the Ancients used humans as pawns for their civ-style entertainment, but if he had, he wouldn't be surprised at all.


End file.
